my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Childish Reaper
Introduction Childish Reaper is a young homeless girl who murders criminals for profit. She gleefully cuts them down and takes their stuff to sell on the black market for profit. She follows a simple code. You don't take more than you need. You do not hurt the innocent. You love yourself. Stingray makes sure she always follows her codes. Even when it is detrimental to her own goals.. Appearance Stingray wears a giant pikachu jumpsuit, and carries around a war scyhte. Her long green hair runs down the front of her jumpsuit down to her knees. Personality Stingray has a childish personality. She likes to play with younger kids and loves to sing. She is care free and loves to spend all day playing around the city. Due to her childhood she prefers to move around rather than live in once place. Due to this she lives from hotel to hotel. She pays for her rooms in cash. When she runs low on money she takes up a job and hunts down more criminals. After she completes a job she goes back to her carefree life style till she runs out of hotel money. Stingrays favorite thing to do is bath. She loves the feeling of hot water on her skin and the soothing sensation of the water. She spends a lot of time at public baths and boathouses. After that is collecting more pikachu jumpsuits and leaping from tall objects to other tall objects. History Stingray was born to a unwanted mother and was tossed out soon after her birth. She was discovered by a young run away girl who named her Stingray, after the garbage pile she was found in. That runaway raised her as her sister till she was three years old. Eventually she grew tired of the responsibility and dropped her off onto another member of a gang she was apart of and left. That member took care of the girl for a year before she passed her onto another member. This continued till Stingray was six years old. This however was the last time. The girl who was looking after Stingray went out to do a job and never returned. From that point on Stingray was alone in her life. Stingray grew up following the rules she learned from the Street Girls. Don't trust the cops. Don't trust heroes. Take what you need only, and kill as a last resort. Stingray spent the next seven years moving from abandon house to abandon house. She would steal food to survive, and fight only to defend herself. Her quirk , Lighting Timer, made her fast. At this time however it was not fully developed so she was simply extremely quick. That speed made her perfect for pick pocketing and thievery. One day however she broke her own rules and stole a shinny ring from a women. That women turned out to be related to the Baba Family. The mob retaliated with brutally and nearly killed the young girl.Badly beaten and dying Stingray was saved by Scythe Sasin. That encounter changed her life. Naturally she fled from the hero and managed to escape, but the event changed her view drastically. She spent the next four years training herself to master her quirk powers and to emulate her hero. During this time she ran into a boy who called himself The Prince. The two became fast friends. Prince showed her how to murder criminals for profit and how to sell their stuff on the black market. Stingray took to this and soon became a feared vigilante. Eventually she started to gain a name for herself. Following the example of The Prince she decided to call herself what she saw herself as, Childish Reaper. Abilities Equipment War Scyte Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Vigilantes Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users